Just Be Friends
by sasuke fans
Summary: Kami sahabat?/ tentu, dia itu sahabatku, selamanya/ waktunya untuk pergi,selama-lamanya./ aku telat mengucapkannya,  cry , 'Just be friends'. Terlambat- jangan cuma teriak!/ tidak akan kembali lagi. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei. Sasuke punya saya *digebukin Sakura

**Warning** : OCC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : romance-friendship

**Pair : **Sasusaku

**Normal POV**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**JUST BE FRIENDS**

* * *

><p>Sudah Hampir sepuluh tahun mereka lewatkan bersama. Kini mereka telah menduduki bangku SMA kelas 3 dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan lulus.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, aku bawa bekal untukmu" Kata Sakura. gadis berambut soft pink yang panjangnya sepinggang dan mata emerald dengan wajahnya yang selalu ceria, berjalan di samping seorang cowok yang wajahnya sangat tampan dan mata onyxnya yang kelam, banyak gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya, tetapi begitulah sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek, tidak memperdulikan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari para fansnya.

Sakura adalah sahabat Sasuke, beberapa gadis iri dengan Sakura yang selalu dekat dengan Sasuke, mereka sering terlihat bersama, bahkan di gosipkan pacaran, tetapi keduanya selalu membantah hal itu.

"Setelah jam pelajaran usai, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pulang" Jawab Sasuke.

"Pulang sama-sama yaa" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis di depan Sasuke.

"Hn"

Hari semakin siang, waktunya pulang, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama melewati gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa semua murid akan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seperti ingin memakan Sakura. Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka, Sakura menganggap semuanya biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

_Tok... Tok._.

Dengan gontai Sasuke berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura, ada apa?"

"Aku bosan dirumah, jadi aku kerumahmu saja. Mikoto Baa-san dimana?"

"Kaa-san sedang keluar. Masuklah" Kata Sasuke, berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang tamu, Sakura menutup pintu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Mau aku bawakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

"Jus jeruk"

Setelah dari dapur, Sasuke meletakkan dua gelas jus di atas meja, yang satu jus jeruk dan yang satunya lagi jus tomat, Sakura sedang sibuk membaca bukunya, Sasuke yang melihat kesibukan Sakura tidak mengusiknya, Sasuke berjalan mengambil I-podnya yang tergeletak di samping Sakura dan mengenakan headset sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sakura. Layar TV masih menyala namun kedua hanya sibuk dengan benda yang mereka pegang.

Sakura selalu datang dirumah Sasuke, menurutnya rumah Sasuke lebih tenang dibandingkan rumahnya yang begitu ribut dengan saudara-saudaranya sering bertengkar cuma karena masalah sepeleh. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum dengan buku yang setiap harinya dia baca, buku merah yang kalau dilihat lumayan tebal, sepertinya sebuah novel. Dengan sampul yang bertuliskan 'just be friends'. Sasuke sendiri memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lagu-lagu yang dia dengar. Satu hal yang paling disukai Sasuke dari Sakura, Sakura tidak ribut ataupun cerewet, cuma kadang-kadang saja, tetapi di saat Sakura sedang membaca dia tidak akan mengobrol apapun sampai buku yang dibacanya habis, kadang setelah habis, Sakura akan bergegas pulang, sepertinya Sakura datang cuma numpang untuk mencari tempat tenang agar dia bisa fokus dengan bacaannya.

Merasa Seseorang memegang bahunya, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang sedang menatapnya juga. Dilepasnya headset yang melekat di telinganya.

"Hari minggu ini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura, menghentikan sejenak acara membacanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hmm..." Sakura masih berpikir "Taman hiburan, Kita kesana" bujuk Sakura.

"Hn, terserah kau saja" Kata Sasuke dan kembali mengenakan headsetnya. Sakura kembali membuka lembaran yang sempat dilipatnya.

Seperti inilah keadaan keduanya, walaupun sudah lama bersama, mereka tidak pernah menyatakan cinta, mereka lebih senang jika menjadi sahabat, namun mereka pun tidak ingin berdekatan atau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan orang lain.

Sakura menutup bukunya, buku yang tebalnya hampir menyamai kamus besar itu, habis dibacanya, Sakura mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya berjam-jam dia duduk hanya untuk membaca, diteguknya habis jus jeruk yang tadi di bawakan Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke tertidur. Sakura hanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil tersenyum. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dan memegang puncuk kepala Sasuke.

"Kau seperti anak-anak saja" Kata Sakura, sedikit tertawa melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya menompang dagunya.

"Aku bukan anak-anak" Kata Sasuke, ternyata saat Sakura memegang kepalanya, Sasuke sudah terbangun, dan lagu yang didengarnya sudah habis. Sasuke jelas sekali mendengar kata-kata Sakura, namun tetap menutup matanya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa menatap Sasuke.

"Bangunlah, Aku mau pulang" Kata Sakura. Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya dan menyimpan headset dan I-Podnya di meja, berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan ke depan pintu. Sasuke berjalan menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Sakura kemudian, mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Sakura, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah iseng Sasuke.

"Jangan menggangguku kalau sedang tidur "

"Siapa yang mengganggumu, aku cuma mau pamit pulang"

"Hn"

"Rasakan ini!" kata Sakura membalas mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke. Mereka pun saling membalas sambil tertawa girang.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, Sakura yang biasanya cepat bangun, kini sedikit terlambat. Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ohayou, Nee-chan" Sapa seorang gadis kecil dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Sakura namun hanya sebahu.

"Ohayou, Hana" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Hana adalah adik bungsu Sakura, saudara Sakura ada empat, Sakura anak Ke tiga, kakaknya yang paling tua seorang cowok, Sora namanya, dan kakaknya yang kedua cewek, Rin, yang sering cekcok dirumah itu Rin dan Sora, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, itu sebabnya Sakura memilih rumah Sasuke sebagai tempat pelarian, orang tua Sakura sudah meninggal, Rin dan Sora yang bertanggung jawab menjaga Sakura dan Hana.

"Eh, Ada Sasuke Nii-san di ruang tamu, dia menunggumu beberapa menit yang lalu" Kata Hana. Sakura yang kaget langsung berlari kearah ruang tamu, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang membolak-balikkan sebuah majalah.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga" Kata Sasuke.

"Ka-kau menungguku?"

"Cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat"

Sakura bergegas kembali kekamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian seragamnya dan tasnya di bahu.

"Aku berangkat" Kata Sakura dan berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke.

Saat di jalan

"maaf, membuatmu menunggu, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau datang?"

"Aku tidak mau mengusik tidur nyenyakmu"

"Hah? Kalau kau ke kamar, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Supaya membiarkanmu terlambat" canda Sasuke. Sukses mendapat pukulan di bahunya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

* * *

><p>Jam istirahat.<p>

Sakura dan Sasuke memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap gedung sekolah, Sasuke yang sibuk dengan makanannya dan Sakura tetap dengan buku kesayangannya, kali ini berwarna hijau dengan judul yang sama.

"Kau akan baca itu sampai kapan?" Tanya Sasuke di sela makannya.

"Sampai tamat, cerita di buku ini panjang dan berseri, kalau tidak dibaca sampai habis, rasanya rugi, aku sudah membaca buku ini dari pertama, sayangkan kalau bagian terakhirnya tidak dibaca" Kata Sakura dengan pandangannya tetap tertuju pada buku itu. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya, merasa tidak tertarik dengan buku yang dibaca Sakura. Selesai dengan makanannya, Sasuke bersandar di samping Sakura.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang" Kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, akukan tidak pernah memotongnya, itu gara-gara kau" Kata Sakura, memicingkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

Saat Sakura masih di bangku SMP kelas satu, rambut Sakura hanya sebahu, dan saat beranjak kelas tiga, Sakura berniat memotongnya pendek, namun hal itu dicegat Sasuke, Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari salon dan tidak membiarkannya memotong rambut panjangnya, kecuali di rapikan.

"Sudah aku bilang, kalau kau akan terlihat cantik kalau dengan rambut panjang" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar, namun hanya mendapat pukulan pelan dari buku Sakura.

Masih ada waktu setengah jam buat istirahat, lagi-lagi Sasuke sibuk mendengar I-Pod, dan Sakura terus membaca bukunya, dengan posisi, Sasuke tidur di pangkuan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Hari minggu yang cerah. Tepat pukul 10, Sasuke dan Sakura janjian bertemu di depan stasiun kereta. Masih ada 2 menit lagi sebelum jam 10, terlihat di depan Stasiun, seorang gadis dengan mengenakan baju dress putih yang panjangnya sampai dilutut dan mengenakan jaket berbahan kaos hitam berlengan panjang, rambut soft pinknya dibiarkan tergerai, Make up yang minimalis, tampak membuatnya sangat manis.<p>

"Sakura" Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura. Sakura berbalik melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Tampak seorang cowok dengan baju kaos berwarna putih dengan jaket abu-abunya dan celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya seperti biasa model pantat ayam, menampilannya cukup membuat para gadis yang melihatnya disepanjang jalan ber-_blushing_-ria.

Walaupun tidak janjian mereka berdua sangat kompak dalam memilih warna. Dipandang dari sudut manapun mereka berdua sangat serasi.

"Hmm, kita kemana dulu?" tanya Sakura, setelah mereka sampai disebuah taman hiburan "bagaimana kalau naik _roller coaster_?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak boleh" Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang kearah pakaian Sakura.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau pakai celana, akan aku ijinkan"

Sakura hanya menatap kesal Sasuke "kalau begitu kita ke tempat _ice skating_?"

"Hn"

"Ayo, kita kesana" Kata Sakura, sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke layaknya seorang pacar.

"Aduh!" berkali-kali Sakura hanya terjatuh, sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu main _ice skating,_ namun kalau dilihat semua permainan yang ada, paling-palingan Sasuke akan berkata 'Tidak boleh'. Sakura mulai pasrah dengan keadaanya yang terus terjatuh, Sasuke berusaha memegang Sakura agar tidak terjatuh, Masalah seperti ini, Sasuke lebih unggul, Sasuke sudah terbiasa bermain _ice skating._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura berdiri untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Pantatku Sakit, dari tadi hanya terjatuh, ajari aku" pinta Sakura dan berusaha berdiri dengan benar. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan sedikit memberikan arahan. Beberapa jarak Sakura tidak terjatuh lagi, jarak berikutnya Sakura sedikit hilang keseimbangan dan tetap menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, alhasil keduanya jatuh bersamaan, bukan wajah marah yang tampak dari keduanya, yang ada Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Setelah capek bermain dengan lebih banyak jatuh, mereka berhenti dan mendatangi sebuah kafe.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajariku" Pinta Sakura lagi.

"Hn"

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang-senang di beberapa wahana, tentunya yang Sasuke ijinkan. Hari semakin sore, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sakura. Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah berhembus di kota konohagakure , Di setiap jalan hanya ada tumpuk benda putih, salju yang turun kemarin membuat udara semakin dingin.

"Rasanya jadi malas ke sekolah" Kata Sakura yang terus-terusan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut. Udara yang begitu dingin, membuat Sakura malas untuk bangun pagi, namun kalau tidak segera bangun, Rin, siap-siap dengan ember yang penuh dengan air dingin untuk membangunkan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sasuke yang biasanya datang menjemputnya, pagi ini pun, Sasuke tidak terlihat. Dikenakannya jaket dan Sakura siap untuk ke sekolah.

Hari ini rasanya berbeda, Sakura menuju ke sekolah sendirian, ada rasa khawatir di hatinya, Sasuke juga tidak tampak di sepanjang jalan, sesampainya di kelas, Sasuke pun tidak terlihat.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana yaa?" gumam Sakura saat berjalan di koridor.

Kelas sudah usai, namun Sasuke tetap tidak datang ke sekolah, guru-guru yang ditanyai Sakura malah berbalik bertanya ke Sakura. Tentu saja, semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura, bahkan guru-guru pun tahu. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Kediaman Uchiha<p>

_Tok..Tok..._

Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah pintu. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dan matanya yang mirip mata Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, silahkan masuk" Katanya dengan lembut.

"Iya, Mikoto Baa-san"

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Mikoto, wanita yang umurnya lumayan tua namun wajahnya tetap masih mudah. Mikoto berhenti di depan tangga, Sakura jadi bingung, bukan ruang tamu yang dituju namun tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Sejak dari pagi Sasuke tidak mau bangun, dia hanya mengunci diri dikamar" Kata Mikoto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" tanya Sakura, ikut Khawatir.

"Tidak tahu, dia tidak mau menjawab apapun, mungkin kalau kau yang berbicara dengannya dia mau" kata Mikoto dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk naik ke kamar Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan mencobanya" Kata Sakura dan dibalas senyum lembut dari Ibu Sasuke.

Sesampainya dilantai dua, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan Kamar Sasuke, Di ketuknya pintu dan Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan tampak seseorang seperti baru bangun tidur, mukanya kusut dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tatapannya kini tertuju di depan gadis yang sejak tadi mematung melihat keadaanya, tiba-tiba, Sakura tertawa keras sampai memegang perutnya.

"Kau berisik sekali" kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha, ma-maaf, mukamu itu lucu banget" Kata Sakura dan melanjutkan tertawanya.

"Masuk" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura kedalam kamarnya. Pemandangan Kamar yang gelap, Sakura mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya, kamar Sasuke sedikit berantakan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Sakura sambil merapikan Kamar Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Aku sedang malas" kata Sasuke dan berbaring di kasur.

_Plaak._

Sakura melempar Buku tepat kearah kepala Sasuke.

"Kalau kau malas, kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Tanya Sakura lagi, sedikit kesal dengan sikap malas-malasan Sasuke.

"Besok saja aku kesekolahnya" Kata Sasuke, datar.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan Sasuke dan tetap merapikan Kamar Sasuke, mengatur buku-buku yang berserakan, baju-baju yang ikut berserakan, setelah semuanya rapi, Sakura berjalan menghampiri kasur Sasuke dan memaksa Sasuke bangun.

"Turun dari kasur, aku mau merapikan kasurmu" Kata Sakura menarik paksa Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, kau mengganggu sekali"

"Mandi sana, badanmu bau" Kata Sakura. Sasuke berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi, Mikoto yang melihat putra bungsunya berjalan ke kamar mandi hanya terseyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kamar Sasuke sudah rapi dan Sasuke juga sudah mandi.

Waktunya makan malam, di meja makan sudah tersedia beberapa makanan hasil masakan Mikoto dan di bantu Sakura, Ayah Sasuke baru akan pulang saat tengah malam, sedang Itachi, kakak tertua Sasuke sedang sibuk diluar kota. Mereka pun makan bersama, bagaikan sebuah keluarga, Mikoto sangat senang dengan Sakura, Mikoto menginginkan Sakura menjadi Pasangan buat Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap cuek dan Sakura hanya menjawab 'mereka sahabat'. Mikoto tetap ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua kapan jadiannya" Tanya Mikoto, namun keduanya tetap tenang. Sakura hanya nyengir dan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah, awas yaa, kalau kalian jadian, kalian harus memberiku cucu yang banyak" canda Mikoto, tiba-tiba keduanya tersedak. Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang kosong hanya terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke, Teman-teman sekelas mereka menghabiskan waktu di luar kelas. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan I-podnya sambil menatap Sakura yang terus-terus memanyunkan bibirnya, hari ini Sakura lupa membawa buku yang setiap hari di bacanya.

"Berhenti menatapku!" Kata Sakura, kesal.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memasang muka jelek itu"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Setelah pulang, kaukan bisa membacanya"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya kalau tidak dibaca, walaupun sebentar saja"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Sakura "Kau ini berisik sekali"

"Hah? Aku kira kau sedang mendengarkan lagu?"

"Tidak"

"Baka"

"Hn" Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Sakura.

"Ahk, sudahlah. Eh, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke taman hiburan lagi, katanya akan ada acara kembang api besar-besaran, bagamana?" Kata Sakura dan tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Sakura yang menatap Sasuke, kembali kesal, Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya keluar jendela dan mendengarkan lagu dengan keras.

"Sa-su-ke!" geram Sakura, satu jitakan keras mendarat di kepala sasuke.

"Aduh! kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang perih.

"Dengarkan aku bicara"

"Hn"

"Arrggh, Sasuke...!" teriak Sakura keras-keras.

"Berisik"

"Huft... aku mau ketaman hiburan lagi, tapi malam ini"

"Iya"

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Suasana taman hiburan di malam hari sangat indah, lampu-lampu warna-warna yang menyala di seluruh tempat dan di beberapa wahana menambah kesan yang begitu indah. Walaupun di malam hari semakin dingin akibat musim salju yang belum selesai, menjadikan beberapa tempat tertumpuk benda putih yang dingin.

"Pakai ini" Kata Seseorang dengan jaket tebalnya berwana pink dengan topi hangat, kali ini Sakura memakai celana hitam panjang, mengingat Sasuke melarangnya mengenakan rok di cuaca yang begitu dingin. Di kalungkannya Syal berwarna biru tua dileher Sasuke yang mengenakan Jaket hitam "Ini hasil buatanku, khusus aku buatkan untukmu" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" Kata Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kembang apinya di mulai" Kata Sakura, Menarik Sasuke berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari bianglala. Di sampinya itu akan di nyalakan kembang api, Di sepanjang jalan, orang-orang juga sibuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk melihat kembang api. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, Sasuke dan Sakura segera duduk dan menunggu kembang api.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kembang api sudah dinyalakan.

_Duuaarr...duuuaarr..._

Kembang api yang begitu banyak diluncurkan, memunculkan warna-warna yang indah di langit yang gelap. Lama-kelamaan semakin banyak kembang api, langit manjadi lebih ramai dengan letusan kembang api disana-sini.

"Indahnya" Kata Sakura yang terus menatap langit.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Untukmu" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan melingkarkan sebuah cincin perak polos di jari manis Sakura. mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

"I-ini untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura, heran dengan pemberian Sasuke.

"Ini cincin persahabat kita" Kata Sasuke, sambil memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang juga melingkar sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan punya Sakura. "Lihat, aku juga punya" sambung Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sakura menjadi tenang dan terseyum manis kepada Sasuke " Arigato, Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura dan kambali menatap langit yang dipenuhi kembang api.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun di lalui dengan penuh canda tawa, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin akrab, lama-kelamaan para fans Sasuke merelakan Sasuke jadian dengan Sakura. Namun tetap saja, Sakura dan Sasuke sampai sekarang pun masih berstatuskan 'sahabat'.

"Oi Teme, Sakura lagi di tembak tuh" Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke di kelas yang sibuk mengutak-atik I-podnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"TEME...! kau dengar tidak!"

"Berisik"

"Apa kau rela Sakura-chan direbut orang lain?"

"Bukan urusanku" Kata Sasuke cuek dan mengenakan headsetnya serta mengeraskan volume I-podnya.

"Terserah kau saja, jangan marah kalau tiba-tiba Sakura-chan jalan dengan cowok selain kau" Kata Naruto dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar dan tidak menanggapi setiap kalimat Naruto.

Di lain tempat, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang menunggu jawaban seorang gadis berambut soft pink dihadapannya. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah gadis itu.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasori, yang sejak tadi sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan cintanya kepada Sakura.

"Hmm, Anoo.., Gomenne..." Jawab Sakura sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya sudah memerah. Sasori terdiam, menunggu kalimat Sakura selanjutnya. "...aku tidak bisa menerimanya" sambung Sakura dan kini menatap wajah Sasori.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori, mencari sedikit celah dihati Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa jadian dengan orang yang tidak aku suka, kau baik, sangat baik, tapi... maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Hmm, baiklah" Kata Sasori, terlihat raut wajah kecewanya ditolak Sakura.

"Tapi, kita masih bisa jadi temankan?" Kata Sakura, memberi semangat.

"Iya, tentu" Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Dari arah kejauhan, seseorang yang sedang mengenakan I-Pod, tersenyum simpul, menatap adegan penolakkan itu, dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan menerima siapapun.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura, merasa lagi-lagi tidak didengarkan karena I-pod kesayangannya yang terus menempel.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau cerita"

"Hn" Sasuke menyimpan I-podnya dan mendengar semua cerita Sakura. Sakura menceritakan Sasori yang tiba-tiba menembaknya, namun hanya di balas dengan acakan rambut dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan mengacak rambutku" kesal Sakura dan menjitak kepala Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Tinggal sebulan, Sakura dan Sasuke memegang status anak SMA. Setelah tamat, mungkin keduanya akan terpisahkan, mengingat Sasuke akan mengurus perusahaan ayahnya di luar kota, sedang Sakura akan lanjut kuliah.<p>

_Triit...trriitt.._

_Sakura-chan calling_

"Halo"

_Sasuke-kun, aku akan sedikit terlambat kerumahmu, soalnya aku ke __s__u__permarket dulu. _

"Hn"

_Eh, apa bukuku yang berwarna merah ada dirumahmu, kemarin aku lupa __meng__ambil__nya__._

Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, di sofa tempat biasa Sakura duduk terlihat sebuah buku berwarna yang selalu di baca Sakura. "Ada" kata Sasuke dan mengambil buku itu.

_Tolong jaga buku itu yaa, hmm..__.__ Sasuke-kun, aku…__ tut...tut..tut.._

Telpon dari Sakura terputus. Kembali Sasuke menghubungi Sakura, merasa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Sakura.

_Nomor yang ada tuju tidak dapat dihubungi_

Sasuke mulai khawatir, perasaannya tidak enak, Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu, saat membuka pintu.

"Sasuke-kun, mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut soft pink. Menatap wajah Sasuke yang memucat dan keringat menuruni pelipisnya. "Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura lagi merasa Sasuke menatapnya tanpa mendengarkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi, bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Sasuke, beberapa menit lamanya mereka berpelukkan, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ini bukumu" kata Sasuke dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun, maaf, kemarin aku lupa mengambilnya, hehehe" Kata Sakura kemudian duduk di sofa dan mulai membaca buku yang dilupanya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dan membelai pelan kepala Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, merasa sikap Sasuke sedikit berubah.

"Tidak, baca saja bukumu itu, aku tidak mau melihat muka jelekmu, karena lupa membaca buku itu" Kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan berjalan mengambil I-podnya dan duduk di samping Sakura sambil mengenakan headset.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar Sakura berbisik ditelinganya, padahal Sasuke mengeraskan volume I-podnya "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke terbangun, sepertinya Sasuke tertidur, di alihkan pandangnya ke samping, hanya buku merah milik Sakura yang terlihat.

Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah, tampak dari wajahnya, wajah yang begitu sedih, tatapan Sasuke tetap tertuju di sofa tempat Sakura duduk.

Ini sudah setahun kepergian Sakura, sejak kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba menimpa Sakura saat menuju supermarket. namun Sasuke tetap merasakan Sakura selalu ada di sampingnya, yang selalu menemaninya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengucapkannya"

...

~END~

* * *

><p>Akhirnya ending juga..., thank you so much dewa ide..., hehehe *digampar.<p>

Maaf ceritanya pendek, saya juga mau berterima kasih buat Megurine luka, loh apa hubunganya? Soalnya karena lagu 'Just Be Friends' saya bisa dapat ide cerita ini *curhat *dibuang kejurang.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca cerita abal-abal ini,

Salam manis dari author. *lempar senyum yang paling manis *muntah beramai-ramai.

Jangan lupa di review yaah... *ngarep XD


End file.
